Autumn
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: Meet Autumn, a normal 15 year old girl living in Africa, trying to make the most about her life. Her life changed the minute she bought that Blaster toy...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey everyone, I'm back with an old story I had on my laptop for a while. I don't know how long this story will be, that will depend on the amount of reviews I get but here it is and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own transformers or the song in this chapter, which is 'One night in Bangkok'. I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Autumn ran down the road, her sneakers pounding on the pavement as she rushed to the store in mind. The shop was found on the corner of the street, near the beach and an electronic bell rang out when she opened the door and entered. Not bothering to look though the shelves, she crossed over to the counter where a 19 year old boy sat fiddling with his PSP. The boy was tall and had dark black hair which came down to his black shirt's collar. He wore a chain around his neck which matched the patterns on the dark blue jeans that he wore. Autumn smiled and came to a stop in front of him.

_"Hey Antonio!" Autumn jumped excitedly on the balls of her feet and laughed when her friend literally jumped in surprise and glared at her._

_"Holy cow, Auto, don't do that!" Antonio sprang to his feet and put his PSP away before he hugged her in greeting, smiling when Autumn hugged him back._

_"So is it here?" she asked and the Italian man smiled as he signaled for her to wait, before disappearing out the back. He came back after a few minutes with a bag in his hands and Autumn smile became larger when he dumped its contents onto the table. She picked up the box which contained a limited edition Generation 1 Blaster figurine. She smiled in delight and hugged it to her chest as she pulled some money out of her pocket and gave it to him," Thanks, Antonio. You're the best."_

_"No problem sweetheart," he shrugged it off and hugged her tightly, "I know how much you like this transformers stuff."_

_ She blushed and turned to leave again when the door opened and a young mother strode in with a little boy in her arms, a miserable look on her face. She marched right up to Antonio and slapped a wad of money onto the counter._

_"I want your latest Transformers toy that I know you should have by now. AND I WANT IT NOW! Understood?" she sneered._

_"I'm sorry ma'am," Antonio put his hands in surrender, "all we have is on the shelf."_

_"I have looked there, but my son already has them all," the woman narrowed her eyes, "And they are boring him. we need something new."_

_"I'm sorry ma'am but that's all we have," Antonio reminded her. The woman turned her head towards Autumn, her eyes spotting the rare module in her arms._

_"then how is it that she is holding one that I haven't seen yet?"_

_Antonio sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "we had to specifically order that one for her ma'am. she paid a lot for it."_

_"well I am prepared to pay triple for it right now," the woman grabbed hold of Autumn's arm, "so why don't you let go of the toy?"_

_"No, it's mine!" Autumn pulled her arm away from the woman and ran out of the store before she could grab her again. She was distantly aware of the woman trying to follow her and Antonio who blocked her path, letting her get away. Her sneakers smacked the pavement loudly as she ran the distance back home, figure clutched tightly to her chest._

_Autumn's parent's house was a single story which sat on the curve of the road they lived on. It consisted of four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a small study. And Autumn sighed as she entered the house using the spare keys that her father had given her. The lounge was the first thing she ran into which was very simple: a four seat set of couches, three dividers in which the plasma stood along with the DVD player and some family photos, and a piano. She crossed over to her room which sat at the end of the hallway and belly flopped onto her bed. She ripped open the packaging of her latest edition and slowly took the blaster toy out of it. However as the plastic of the figure contacted with her fingers, a shock ran down her arm. It wasn't large, more like a static shock, but Autumn still jumped none the less. Her eyebrows frowned. __Well that was weird...__ she thought, but then shrugged it off as a once off thing. She pulled the blaster out of his casing._

_"you're perfect," she whispered, well aware of how strange she must have seemed, "and very awesome may I add. She got off her bed again and crossed over to the side of her room where a tall, heavy Oakwood bookshelf stood, proudly holding all of her collection. She quickly ran her eyes over each of them, before placing Blaster on his own place, Autumn smiled, happy about how her collection looked. She moved back to her bed, knowing that her dad would still be at work for a few more hours, before she pulled out her laptop to continue working on the homework that her teacher had given them for the short holiday they were given away from school. She continued working until she felt her eye lids dropping, before she shut down her laptop and turned on the radio as one of her favorite songs started. It was from the 80's but she didn't care, as she danced around the room, singing along to the song._

_Bangkok, Oriental setting  
And the city don't know that the city is getting  
The crème de la crème of the chess world in a  
Show with everything but Yun Brynner_

Time flies - doesn't seem a minute  
Since the Tirolean spa had the chess boys in it  
All change - don't you know that when you  
Play at this level there's no ordinary venue

It's Iceland - or the Philippines - or Hastings - or -  
or this place!

As she danced, she failed to see that Blaster had begun to glow a neon green color.

_One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister  
And if you're lucky then the god's a she  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me_

The glowing intensified and began to reflect over Autumns skin. She had closed her eyes by then and was simply twirling around her room

_One town's very like another  
When your head's down over your pieces, brother_

It's a drag, it's a bore, it's really such a pity  
To be looking at the board, not looking at the city

Whaddya mean? Ya seen one crowded, polluted, stinking town -

Tea, girls, warm, sweet  
Some are set up in the Somerset Maugham suite

Get Thai'd! You're talking to a tourist  
Whose every move's among the purest  
I get my kicks above the waistline, sunshine

One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble  
Not much between despair and ecstasy  
One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble  
Can't be too careful with your company  
I can feel the devil walking next to me

Siam's gonna be the witness  
To the ultimate test of cerebral fitness  
This grips me more than would a  
Muddy old river or reclining Buddha

And thank God I'm only watching the game - controlling it -

I don't see you guys rating  
The kind of mate I'm contemplating  
I'd let you watch, I would invite you  
But the queens we use would not excite you

So you better go back to your bars, your temples, your massage  
parlours -

One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister  
A little flesh, a little history  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me

One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble  
Not much between despair and ecstasy  
One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble  
Can't be too careful with your company  
I can feel the devil walking next to me

The song ended and Autumn opened her eyes to the sight of Blaster glowing. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and when she took her hands away, the glowing had stopped. Believing that she was seeing things, Autumn walked over and picked up Blaster carefully, turning him over and over, but saw no difference. She shook her shoulders and set him back down unsure if she just saw his arm move. She was about to check again when she heard scratching at the door and quickly scurried over to it to let in her grey hound, Mario, who quickly made himself comfterbull on her bed.

"Move over boy," Autumn pushed Mario slightly out of the way to allow herself some space on the bed and stroked his big ears softly. She turned back to the shelf and her eyes widened when she saw that Blaster was facing a different direction. The toy had moved…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Autumn moved forward ignoring Mario's whining and picked up the Blaster before returning to the bed, looking him over again. She was silent for a while before she put the toy down on the bed, feeling her forehead for a fever. She felt none and slowly padded out of the room. She wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pain killers for her head ache and filled a cup with juice, before padding back into her room.

"HELP!" a voice shocked Autumn out of her reverie and she looked around in shook.

"Help! Please someone! ANYONE!" she turned towards the bed to see Mario licking and nipping a very much alive Blaster. She quickly put her glass down and ran over to the bed, pulling the autobot out of the massive dog's jaws," Mario give!"

She dusted him off and placed him down on the counter silently. The Autobot looked around him almost afraid before staring at Autumn with bright blue optics.

"Are you alright?" Autumn couldn't believe it that this was the toy that she'd bought not even a day ago. He looked so real...

"I should be fine," Blaster answered and tilted his head, "What's your name?"

"Autumn, like the season," she slowly rubbed Mario's ears as she breathed out," How are you alive, you're supposed to be a toy."

"Not sure, I remember you buying me at the store and then when you touched me this bolt ran through me and a couple of minutes later" he pointed at himself" bingo."

"I didn't believe it," Autumn got off her bed and walked to the shelf filled with Autobots," your alive because I held you. I just can't believe it." Before Blaster could stop her, Autumn picked up Sideswipe and looked him over," How does that work."

"Donno, but I think that'd be Wheel jack's department," Blaster watched her put Sideswipe back in his place and slowly made his way over to her, careful of the dog who was trying to sniff him.

"Don't worry about him," I scooped up Blaster bringing him closer to the grey hound," Mario won't hurt you. You more than likely just spooked him." Autumn pet the dog's ears and watched as Baster copied his action, somehow knowing that her life was about to get a whole lot crazier. After a while the bot looked up at her.

"So I was wrong about the dog," Blaster sighed, "looks like I don't have anywhere to go."

"well," Autumn put him down on the bed, "why don't you stay here?"

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought it was a bad idea, Blaster," Autumn laughed and sat down at her desk pulling out her laptop again. She started up her messenger and turned her head when she felt blaster climbing up her leg and helped him onto the table," so how far back can you remember?"

"I remember talking to my friends, going to recharge and then nothing until you touched me," the bot turned towards the laptop screen," what's this?"

"my e-male account," she shrugged deleting all the spam messages before logging off and logging on into Facebook," Or at least one of them, I use this one the most though."

"oh," he tough for a moment, "So do you like music?"

"yep, although I don't exactly have a favorite style," she smiled seeing the grin on his face," most of the time I listen to a song, usually a random one that no one knows the name to, and if I like it then I listen to it often."

"Cool."

"yep," She smiled," unfortunately everyone else doesn't think so."

"Oh sorry," blaster rubbed his chin in thought.

"Don't be," Autumn smiled a cheeky grin across her face," It's their loss. "

Both jumped when the phone rang and Autumn was quick to answer it, "Hello?"

"Autumn?"

"Angie is that you?"

"yep, listen I can't talk long, my parents want the phone back, but I need to ask you something."

"fire away," Autumn ignored Blaster's questioning glances, "What's the matter?"

"Remember my folks said that they were going to renew their vows?"

"Of course but what's wrong, did they cancel?"

"No, nothing like that," there was a sigh on the other end, "my parents decided that they wanted to go on a honeymoon again and I need somewhere to stay until the end of the holidays."

"Of course I'll let you stay here, you are family aren't you?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"  
Autumn rolled her eyes and laughed, "Don't mention it. See you soon."

"see you soon, bye." The call was cut off and autumn hugged the phone to her chest.

"Friend of yours?" Blaster dropped from the table onto her lap.

"Sister," she helped him sit up, "well half-sister actually. We have the same fathers, but different mothers."

"two sparkmates?" Blaster's optics widened.

"Yeah I guess that's the right term. he was married to Angie's mum first for about a year before he left them. Then he found my mum and they got married in a couple of months and had me and then my brother, before my mum was killed in a car crash."

"I'm soory to hear that," blaster hung his head slightly and Autum hugged him to her chest softly.

"it's alright," she smiled softly," So do you want to listen to music?"

"Sure," Blaster smiled deciding that he liked this human already. And during their conversation, neither of the two saw the light glow which surrounded Sideswipe…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here's another chapter sorry if it sucks

Autumn woke up with a slight start when the alarm clock on her phone went off and groaned, rolling over and nearly landing on the red mech currently lying next to her in recharge. She blinked in confusion, before the memories of the previous day scrolled through her brain and she smiled. Blaster, the strangely now alive toy, was curled up next to her in bi-pedal form, optics blank as he continued to rest. They had spent the entire afternoon going through the different types of music that they liked, Blaster even allowing her to listen to some Cybertronion songs which he carried on his form at all times, and his alt form being a miniature boom box, allowed Autumn to download some more music onto his hard drive. The two had fallen asleep or in the bot's case recharge on her bed and Autumn winced when she realized that she had fallen asleep on her left leg, meaning that she had no feeling in it at all. Grunting softly she pushed herself onto her elbows and grabbed her phone with one eye open and attempted to shut off the alarm.

"Someone turn it off," Blaster mumbled pulling the blankets over his head as he rolled over, "It's too early."

"Sorry Blaster," she smiled finally managing to shut off the annoying sounds, before rolling out of the bed slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she did, "You can still recharge if you want to though, I however have school to get to."

"School, you mean that place where all those younglings always have to go to?" Blaster asked powering himself up as he got to his peds, noticing that his body had changed from plastic to metal overnight.

"Yes Blaster," Autumn rolled her eyes and walked out of her room with Mario at his master's heels, Blaster getting a ride on his back, "It's the place where all our dreams and nightmares come together to create one giant pain in the ass reality."

"Now don't say that education is important!" the mech said crossing his arms.

"Yes, education is important," Autumn said turning to him, "School however, is another matter."

And with that she walked into the bathroom, closing the door before either of her companions could follow. She showered quickly and changed into her school uniform and brushing her teeth. Blaster was waiting for her when she finished, still on his spot on Mario's back and smiled when he saw her.

"Finally," the red mech sighed, "I thought some phsyco got to you."

"I'm a girl," Autumn rolled her eyes and walked towards to kitchen, her wet hair dripping down the towel she had draped across her shoulders, "It comes with the territory."

"Oh," Blaster smiled with a smug look, "Where's your creator?"

"He left for work after dropping Kyle at daycare earlier," Autumn said tossing the note away, "something about an emergency meeting or something."

"So nobody besides us is here?" he asked again, "What if someone broke in?"

"What doesn't kill me," Autumn sighed, an evil glint appearing in her eyes, "better run pretty dang fast."

Blaster shivered at her dark tone and watched in silence as she poured herself some cereal and sat down at the table. Curiously, he picked up a grain from her plate, jumping back when she playfully swiped at him. following her actions he nibbled on it, optics closing in bliss at the delicious taste. Autumn giggled around her spoon and watched as he took another one from her plate.

"Good old coco-pops," she smiled, "don't you guys usually drink energon?"

"Well yes but where would I find it?" Blaster asked cocking an invisible eyebrow, "I'm in a dimension where we don't exist remember?"

"Right," she sighed sheepishly and quickly finished her breakfast, before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Mind if I tag along?" Blaster asked and Autumn paused and scooped up the mech after urging him to change into his alt form.

"Just don't be seen by anyone," the teen said groggily.


End file.
